Surveillance devices, such as Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) devices or tags, are typically fabricated with a capacitor and/or diode, which are permanently altered to de-tune or deactivate the surveillance device. Fabricating a capacitor with both a low breakdown voltage, and thus, a relatively thin dielectric, while achieving high precision capacitance can be difficult. This is especially true if the capacitor includes an inorganic dielectric film as the dielectric medium. In addition, it is difficult to fabricate a capacitor having very small dimensions with high precision.